Síndrome
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 4 Tema: KogiNaki Lavander Town Los sucesos ocurridos en la primavera de 1996 comenzaron a presentar anomalías, Kawaki envía a dos de sus mejores Todan (Toudan, para quienes aún no se acoplen a mi romanización) para investigar el caso.


**Hola~**

 **Pues como vio que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.  
La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3  
y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kitomitsu - Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu - Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi -Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi - Romanizacion Simple.**

 **Saniwa, bueno en este caso haremos referencia a una mujer.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Síndrome~**

— ¡Kogitsunemaru! — Llamó una pelinegra llegando al centro de la ciudadela.

— ¿Señorita? — La atención de la chica fue captada por un zorrito, sin embargo no era ninguno de los que le hacían de asistentes.

—Gitsu. — Dijo la chica al mirar al animalillo.

— ¿Para qué busca a Lord Kogitsunemaru? — Preguntó.

—Él junto con Nakigitsune harán una exploración. — En cuanto acabó la frase, el zorrito esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—Ya, ya. — Dijo animado. —No se preocupe, yo les aviso. — Y sin más se fue dejándola sola.

— ¿Y ahora a esté loco qué le paso? — Parpadeó un par de veces, para terminar alzando los hombros y retirándose.

 **~0~**

Peinándose, con bastante calma, se hallaba un hombre alto de ojos rojos y cabellera blanca con una clara textura suave —misma que invitaba a la gente a que se la acariciará (la cabellera)—, terminó atándose un lazo negro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

A penas recorrió la puerta se encontró con un joven más bajo que él, de cabellos blancos como los suyos y cortos, Kogi no dejaba de sorprenderse cuando se encontraba con el chico, pues esté era tan reservado que era difícil darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Nakigitsune. — Llamó al menor sonriéndole.

Cosa qué naturalmente hizo que el mencionado se tensará un poco, y se volviese más mudo de lo que ya era.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó tras notar unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Cuándo será el día en qué este chico no sea tan raro?_ — No era que le molestará el chico, sólo que era algo difícil hablar con él, o al menos a Kogi se le complicaba un huevo.

.

.

.

—Iremos a una expedición, Lord Kogitsunemaru. — Habló el zorrito que ya hacía en el cuello del mudo.

Sin decir más Nakigitsune comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos dejando así a Kogi más extrañado de su comportamiento.

—Oya, parece que saldrás. — Dijo Mikazuki.

Su hermano asintió y volvió a recorrer la puerta para ir a cambiarse.

—Bueno, al menos ya cepillaste tu cabello, así la señorita podrá contemplar tu belleza. — Dijo burlándose del habito de su hermano, ese de arreglarse para la señorita.

Aquello ocasiono un leve tic en el albino.

 **~0~**

— ¡Bien! — Llamó un sujeto de cabellos olivos. —Considérense especiales. — Dijo señalando a los dos "Zorros" del lugar. — La señorita les ha encomendado una misión importantísima y…

—Hemos detectado un cambio inusual en la historia, justamente en el año 1996. — Dijo la ama de la ciudadela, y por lo tanto la jefa de todos ellos.

Hasebe, quien había sido interrumpido, cayó de cara al suelo. — _¡Ya nadie me respeta!_ — Chilló mentalmente.

— ¿1996? — Repitió el más alto de los "Zorros".

La chica asintió.

 **~0~**

Parados en lo que sería un campo de beisbol, se encontraban dos albinos.

—Nakigitsune. — Llamó a su acompañante.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Podrías por favor recordarme la situación?

Solicitó lo que era misión imposible para el chico, no era que no recordará los detalles, era que le costaba hablar con otras personas que no fuesen sus primitos o Kawaki. Y encima estaba el hecho de que su zorro acompañante fingió enfermar —cosa que sólo sabía la señorita y aun así lo dejó pasar— por lo que Nakigitsune se había ido a la misión solo, sin nadie que le hiciera de "interprete".

— ¿Nakigitsune? … _¡¿Es enserio?!_ — La paciencia de Kogi era mucha, pero no eterna. — _1… 2… 3…_

—L-l-la se~ — Bajó la cabeza derrotado, ahora entendía el por qué Kawaki en varias ocasiones le pedía a su zorrito que callará y le dejará hablar.

Kogi alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, ¿de verdad le era complicado al chico hablar?, entendió que Nakigitsune no podía articular muchas palabras en su presencia, por lo que optó por dejar de hacerse el desentendido.

—La señorita dijo que no detectó enemigo alguno, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos durante los meses de Marzo, Abril y Mayo de 1996 están teniendo una variación. — Finalizó soltando un enorme suspiro, como si aquello hubiese sido algo de alta dificultad.

— _Le costó lo suyo, pero finalmente habló._ — Celebró internamente el mayor. —Un síndrome se desarrolló en ese periodo, mismo que afectaba únicamente a los niños. — Mencionó tomando su barbilla con la mano derecha y clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Nakigistsune elevó la mirada.

/do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'/

Ambos agudizaron sus oídos.

/sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do' do'

sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do do

mi re do mi do do mi/

— ¿Música? — Dijo extrañado el Uchigatana.

Kogi entrecerró más los ojos, prestando atención a la melodía.

.

.

.

— ¡Nakigitsune! — Lo que le iba a decir quedo rezagado en su boca, ya que el menor había blandido su espada contra él. — ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?! — Preguntó alterado.

Miró al chico y este tenía los ojos inusualmente irritados.

— _¿Nakigitsune?_ — No era mucho lo que habían oído, pero parecía haberle afectado al otro.

No tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 **~Flashback~**

— ¡Kogitsunemaru! — Le llamó Kawaki.

Este volteó al llamado.

—Según la información aquello afectaba a los niños, pero tomando en cuenta que ustedes no son humanos comunes, puede que sean más perceptibles a los sonidos, por favor usen esto, de ser necesario. — Dijo dándole dos pares de chícharos para los oídos.

— ¿Tanto así? — Le preguntó a la chica.

—No quiero que nada malo les pase. — Chilló la Saniwa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¡Los chícharos! — Gritó como si eso fuese una revelación divina. —Perdona Nakigistune, pero es por tu bien. — Desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia. — _Sólo le daré un golpe que me permita desarmarlo y ponerle los chícharos._ — Afianzó su agarre.

— ¡Muere! — Gritó Nakigitsune, abalanzándosele encima a Kogi.

— ¡Te has ganado un golpe! — Dijo bloqueando el ataque del contrario. — _¡Ahora!_ — Movió la Tachi con tal fuerza que logró su cometido, dejar al otro desarmado. — ¡Es por tu bien! — Dijo sestándole un golpe en el estómago que hizo que el chico retrocediera.

— ¡Kgh!

Sin perder tiempo Kogi aprovechó que el otro estaba sujetándose el estómago, le tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos e introdujo los chícharos.

— _Con esto debería ser suficiente._ — Mantuvo presión en la cabeza del otro hasta que este alzó el rostro.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó el Uchigatana, sintiendo un dolor en su estómago.

Kogi soltó un suspiro de alivio, soltó al menor y procedió a buscar una rama o algo que le permitiese escribir en el suelo.

" **No te quites los chícharos.** "

Escribió frente al menor.

— ¿Chícharos? — Repitió el otro.

" **La señorita me los dio por si la cosa se ponía fea, ¿recuerdas los demás detalles de la misión?** "

—Los demás…

 **~Flashback~**

— ¿1996? — Repitió el mayor. — ¿Qué ocurrió en aquel año?

—Varias cosas, pero en Japón se llevó a cabo un síndrome. — Explicó.

— ¡¿Síndrome?! — Preguntaron los dos implicados en la misión, junto con el que seguía con la cara en el suelo.

—Se le conoció como "El Síndrome Del Pueblo Lavanda". — Dijo logrando crear una atmosfera pesada. —Dicho síndrome nació por un video juego, bueno más bien por la música, los tonos no afectaron a los mayores, pero a los niños les generó desordenes, no dormían, no comía y se volvían muy agresivos al punto de atacar a sus propios padres o inclusive a sí mismos, algunos cometieron suicidio y dejaron notas que daban a entender que la música era la responsable, con los años se encontró que la música poseía ciertas notas imperceptibles para los adultos, pero completamente perceptibles para los niños, aun no se sabe qué clase de mensaje captaban lo niños. — Explicó mientras mostraba los documentos o mejor dicho las notas referidas a ello.

—Usted cree… — Habló Kogi.

—No detecto enemigo alguno, pero es posible que traten de hacer una modificación a aquella música para que afecte a adultos, si fue difícil controlar a los niños en estado de agresividad, imagínate a un adulto. — Dijo exponiendo su preocupación. —A demás… María se dio una vuelta para allá, e inusualmente la música estaba sonando en toda la ciudad, lo cual no ocurría en aquel entonces.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Nakigitsune se llevó la mano izquierda a su oreja y sintió el chícharo, después miró a Kogi.

—Yo… — Kogi negó con la cabeza.

" **No te preocupes, yo fui quien bajo la guardia, así que es mi responsabilidad todo lo que pase.** "

— ¡Kya!

Kogi volteó hacia la derecha, notando como una manada de gente corría, unos horrorizados y otros…

/do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'

do' sol' si' fa#'

sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do' do'

sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do do

mi re do mi do do mi

sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do' do'

sol sol mi mi sol fa# mi si re re

sol sol fa# fa# si sol fa# si do do

mi re do mi do do mi/

— _¡Otra vez esa canción!_ — Comenzó a rastrear el sonido, parecía que a él todavía no le afectaba.

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó una mujer que comenzó a ser agredida por otra que estaba en un estado similar al del Uchigatana.

El mayor no dijo nada, sólo le hizo señas al otro para que fuesen a ayudar a la mujer. No era la única en esa situación, muchas personas estaban iguales o peor.

— _No podemos herir civiles, pero dejarles así no más, sería perjudicial._ — Tenía que idearse un plan y ¡ya!

— ¡Jah!

Miró a su izquierda y ya estaba Nakigitsune repartiendo "K.O" a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino —y que estuviesen agresivos—, Kogi parpadeó un par de veces, no era para nada sutil pero daba resultados, los atacados parecían no verse afectados por las notas.

— _Si no queda de otra… Dios perdónanos por esto._

Sin demorar comenzó a imitar a su acompañante, sin perder el rastreo de la música.

— ¡Grrr!

— ¡Retrogradas! — Gritó Nakigitsune al ver unas Uchigatanas en unas azoteas. — _La señorita no los detectó, de una forma lograron ocultar su presencia._ ¡Kogitsunemaru, debemos deshacernos de ellos, seguro que son los que están manipulando el audio! — Dijo sin titubeo alguno.

El plan era bueno y sensato, pero era demasiada gente y no podían dejar que algunos se mataran.

 **~0~**

—Apágalo. — Ordenó una mujer de ropas oscuras que estaba en una de las azoteas.

Una chica con orejas y cola de zorro obedeció.

— _Así que estarás al pendiente incluso en tonterías como esta, ¿eh?... interesante._ ¡Vámonos! — Dijo abriendo un portal del que salían dos manos esqueléticas.

— ¡Pero mi señora! — Llamó la kitsune.

—Su maestro no viene con ellos, no me interesa generar caos si su amo no entra en pánico, pero tranquila, que estoy recopilando bastante información con esto. — Dijo sonriente.

La kitsune puso mala cara.

—Oh, no te pongas así. — Dijo su señora. — ¿Tanto quieres hacerle ver su suerte a esos dos? — La contraria no dijo nada. — ¡Ya vale!, peleen si quieres.

—No. — Soltó cortante. —Las órdenes de mi señora son absolutas. — Dijo dando marcha.

—Que buena niña. — Bromeó la otra.

 **~0~**

De un momento a otro la música dejó de sonar y los pocos agresivos que se mantenían en pie cayeron de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza y quejándose de un fuerte dolor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Nakigitsune.

—Se fue. — Oyó decir a Kogi, mientras este retiraba los chícharos de sus oídos.

— ¿Eh?

—Pude ver que se marcharon por medio de un portal, había alguien más con ellos, pero no pude verles bien, para todo caso, se llevaron consigo la música. — Dijo mirando a la gente. —Bueno, mas no podemos hacer, la noticia no será del agrado de ella, pero al menos confirmamos una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Están lanzando ataques con el fin de recopilar información de nosotros y muy probablemente de la señorita.

—Debemos informarle. — Dijo el menor bajando un poco la cabeza, pues Kogi no le había soltado la cara después de quitarle los chícharos.

El mayor se dio cuenta de eso y soltó de inmediato al otro. —Perdona. — Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. —Es hora de ir a casa.

—Ajá.

* * *

 **Se acabó!  
Me mame xD**

 **Bueno, pero cumplí!**

 **Si les gusto dejen un review bien bonito~**


End file.
